


Three's a Crowd

by fembotfury16



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Different Outfits, F/M, Fluff, also some hcs about korekiyo's life as a serial killer, cute dates, korekiyo is in this but he's a prick, lil bit of crack, so maybe don't read this if you like him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembotfury16/pseuds/fembotfury16
Summary: Gundham would never admit to being nervous for a date with his She-Cat.  And there is no way in hell he'd admit that the sight of her speaking with Korekiyo Shinguji makes it even worse.





	Three's a Crowd

The Dark Lord Gundham Tanaka was in a panic. His current situation could not compare to any he’s dealt with before; not his battle with the Hellhound, nor his negotiation with the Sphinx, or even the resurrection of Lazarus, the Great Bearded Dragon. In these instances, he had been in his element. Now however, not even he had the slightest clue how to solve his predicament.  
Sonia was sitting in the cafeteria, naturally fifteen minutes early for their date. At her table, sat the upperclassman known as Korekiyo Shinguji, with whom she was happily chatting.  
This entire afternoon had put the Dark Lord out of element; he hadn’t the slightest idea what to wear, wanting at first to adorn himself in his usual attire, but knowing that societal conventions forbade such a thing. Eventually, he chose to don a purple embroidered vest over a black button-down, as well as black slacks and loafers. Naturally, though, he kept his scarf. Where else would his Dark Devas of Destruction reside for this outing? Still, he felt a bit more…confined, than he would have in his usual clothing. But he would not let this control him! The Great Gundham Tanaka would not be bested by mere pieces of fabric!  
Korekiyo Shinguji, however, would be much more of an issue for him. His fellow students often attempted to lump the two of them together, often with the lowerclassman Celestia Ludenberg, as well. This man, however, was quite different from him. He exuded a dark aura, one of death and corruption. He seemed to be using the dark arts without any regard or respect toward it. Also, he was very creepy.  
Yet there his Dark Queen sat, easily conversing with him. Naturally, his feelings were not related to those of jealousy. He was clearly the superior mate between the two of them! Surely, Sonia would not decide to court such a disgusting creature as opposed to the Lord of Ice!  
…Still, perhaps he should go intervene.  
Sonia was stunning, as usual. A black replica of her usual bow was placed atop her head, matching the lace choker placed along her neck, the heels worn on her feet, the arm warmers laced up her forearms, and the belt wrapped around her waist. Her strapless dress, however, was colored a blush pink, ending in a knee-length skirt that fluffed out much like her middle school uniform did. Gundham fought down a blush, not wanting to confront the leather-masked demon with his scarf covering his face.  
As he approached their table, the princess looked up to see him, face contorting into an even brighter smile. “Ah! Gundham!” She quickly jumped up from her seat to throw her arms around her Dark Lord, squeezing tightly, although careful not to squish the Devas. Pulling away, she looked back toward Korekiyo. “Shinguji, this is Gundham Tanaka! He is my boyfriend!”  
This time, Gundham could not hide his blush, and was thus forced to pull up his scarf.  
“Ah, yes, the Ultimate Breeder,” Korekiyo replied, slight distain in his voice. “I was unaware that you were…attached…”  
Gundham’s blush dissipated, pulling down his scarf as a fury brewed in his gut. This scum truly was attempting to steal away his paramour! Before he could say anything, though, Sonia did.  
“Happily so, yes!” she chirped. “I do hope that I did not ‘lead you on’.”  
“No, no, it’s no problem,” Korekiyo assured, waving a bandaged hand. “Many of my sister’s friends have significant others. It would be no problem for her.”  
Of course, the Great Gundham Tanaka could never be confused, but he didn’t understand the meaning behind the man’s words. Was he simply attempting to help his sister make friends with Sonia? Perhaps he misunderstood his intentions.  
“Well, that is wonderful to hear!” Sonia replied, grabbing Gundham’s hand. “Well, it was lovely speaking with you, but we have a date. Goodbye, Shinguji!”  
“Please,” Korekiyo smiled, or it at least sounded like he did, as that strange mask of his covered where a smile would have been. “Call me Kiyo.”  
“Ah…well then…goodbye, Kiyo!” Suddenly, Gundham’s Dark Queen seemed much more uncomfortable, and quickly pulled his hand to walk away from the anthropologist. Before they reached the doors to the cafeteria, though, she quickly grabbed something from one of the tables, something Gundham could not see, before dragging him out of the room.  
***  
It was a beautiful day, the greenery of the park only accentuated that point. Gundham was surrounded by animals and nature, with his Devas nestled comfortably in his scarf, arm linked with his paramour. He could not be in a more content state if he were tanning in the fires of Hell.  
Sonia, however, clearly felt otherwise.  
He noticed her constantly looking over her shoulder. Yet, whenever he would ask her about this, she would assure him that everything was okay, attempting to distract him by placing her head upon his shoulder, or kissing him on the cheek. Sure, it may have worked, but he still had his concerns.  
“My Queen,” he began, causing her to, once again, snap her head back around from looking behind her. “Are you afraid of something?”  
“Gundham, you are worried for nothing! Truly!” Once more, she tried to kiss him on the cheek. This time, however, he was prepared for her diversion, and raised is hand to block her, although her lips upon his palm made his whole arm tingle.  
“You are very c-clever, She-Cat,” he attempted to say without a stutter, ultimately failing, whilst lowering his hand. “However, I can see through your lies and acts of seduction. Something is making you feel unsafe, and I would be inadequate as your companion if I were to leave you alone with such a burden.”  
Sonia pouted, knowing that she had been caught. “I am not afraid,” she began to explain. “I am simply being…cautious.”  
“Cautious of what?”  
Suddenly, Sonia whipped her head to look at a bush to her left, huffing in frustration. “That,” she stated simply, opening her small clutch purse and pulling something out of it, then pouring that something into her hand.  
“Sonia…is that salt?”  
“HIYAH!” Sonia screamed, suddenly throwing a handful of salt at the bush, which let out a cry in response before Korekiyo popped up out of it.  
“What on Earth are you doing?!” he yelled, attempting to shield himself from the onslaught of sodium.  
“AWAY WITH YOU DEMON!” Sonia didn’t let up, seeming to pull out more and more salt shakers from her purse, only to empty their contents into her hands and throw at Korekiyo.  
“Stop it! What in the hell is wrong with you?!”  
“THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!”  
Gundham could only stand there, dumbfounded and a little afraid. Why had this creature been following them? Why did Sonia have salt? Why did it seem as though she had been expecting him to appear?!  
“AHHHH!” Korekiyo suddenly cried. “MY EYES! YOU GOT SALT IN MY EYES!” Throwing his hands up to cover his face, he finally ran away from the couple, to where Gundham did not know nor care.  
“There!” Sonia exclaimed triumphantly. “That’s taken care of!” She turned back to Gundham, returning the salt shakers to her purse and wiping off her hands. “Now we may return to our date!”  
Gundham was still speechless. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he tried to find the right words.  
“Sonia…” This made her tense. He rarely called her by her name alone. “…What in hell just happened?”  
Sonia tilted her head at him like a confused puppy, forcing a blush to mix with the Lord of Ice’s confused features. “Whatever do you mean? Clearly I protected us from a serial killer!”  
“A what?!” the Dark Lord cried. “That is absurd! There is but one serial killer amongst the students of Hope’s Peak, and that is Genocider Syo!”  
“Gundham, darling,” Sonia began, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. Gundham couldn’t help the twinge of fear it caused in him. “I mean no offense to you, but I believe that I know more about serial killers than you do. He has yet to be convicted, however I am positive that Shinguji is the killer known as ‘Kuchisake-Otoko’!”  
“Do you mean Kuchisake-On’na?”  
“No! I mean Kuchisake-Otoko! The name was inspired from the legend of the Kuchisake-On’na, yes, but the killer is believed to be a separate entity, given that he is likely a male.”  
“So then…” the Ice King pondered. “Shinguji wears that mask because his mouth is cut underneath it? I suppose that makes sense…”  
“No, I do not believe that is the case,” Sonia began to explain. “I believe that he is attempting to give his deceased sister friends by sending lovely, beautiful young women into the Afterlife with her. Only women. He likely stalks them for a while before asking them if they would like to be his sister’s friend. Should they say yes, he kills them. Should they say no, he likely kills them out of rage. His body count is believed to be near 100!”  
Once more, the keeper of the Devas merely stood there and blinked. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in horror. His Devas crawled out of his scarf, attempting to console him.  
“…Gundham?”  
“THEN WHY WERE YOU TALKING TO HIM IN THE CAFETERIA?!”  
“Beg pardon?  
Gundham stopped, breathed, attempted to reign himself in. “The man you just described to me is a bloodthirsty monster who kills without remorse! By God, he even said something earlier about you being friends with his sister! And of course he would! You fit the profile to perfection! How could you put yourself in harm’s way like that?! To willingly converse with one who clings to the dead so much, that he sacrifices those still living-”  
“Did you say that I was lovely?”  
“…I’m sorry?”  
“And beautiful?”  
Suddenly shaken from his rage, the Ruler of Pandemonium took a couple of moments to process what his Queen had asked him. “…Did I?”  
“You said that I ‘fit the profile to perfection’. I described the women he kills as ‘lovely, beautiful young women’. Therefore, you must find me to be lovely and beautiful!”  
For the umpteenth time that day, Gundham’s face went red. He quickly reached for his scarf and pulled it up to his nose. “W-well of c-course! I am Gundham Tanaka! Only the most b-beautiful, lovely, kind, intelligent, elegant, clever, wonderful…” he trailed off, clearing his throat. “…of beings could possibly be accepted as my paramour!”  
He glanced up at Sonia to see stars in her eyes. “Gundham! That is so kind of you to say!” She practically leaped at him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing. “You are wonderful as well!”  
Gundham’s scarf was pulled down by the force of Sonia’s hug, leaving his blush defenseless against the world. His Dark Queen had never held him so tightly before, but he found that he didn’t mind. She pulled back slightly to face her Dark King, and he wished she would pull him back again. He was, however, quite happy to see that she was blushing as well.  
“I was merely talking to Shinguji earlier out of curiosity! I am fascinated by his killing methods, especially since he has not been caught yet! I will not be talking to him anymore, though, knowing now that he considers me a potential target.” She giggled far too sweetly for the topic she was discussing. “I can take care of myself, darling, but thank you for your concern! Shall we continue our date?”  
As she finished her sentence, her arms dropped to hold Gundham’s hand once more, still smiling and looking him in the eye. Gundham looked right back at her, still reeling. After a moment, he smiled, not even caring that he was blushing for all the world to see and squeezed her hand. “Of course, my goddess of ice.”


End file.
